1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic stripe reader for attachment to a handheld personal digital assistant (PDA), including novel power management features, and a method of making same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a magnetic stripe reader attachable to a handheld PDA which enables the reading and writing of information on a single or multiple track magnetic stripe. The novel power management features allows the device to operate without the extra batteries and interface units required by other designs. In addition, this novel magnetic stripe reader can utilize a user changeable module, which allows for custom magnetic stripe formats to be implemented and updated, including United States (US) state drivers licenses. These custom formats can then be used to fulfill current needs in age verification, law enforcement, security, and numerous other applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cards which have a magnetic stripe attached thereto are ubiquitous in modern society today. That is, nearly everyone carries one of the following cards, each of which typically have a magnetic stripe attached thereto: credit cards, bank cards (ATM cards), debit cards, identification cards, drivers licenses, security access cards, check cashing cards, etc.
The necessity and usefulness of devices which decode the information on such cards are well known. Examples of another type and kind of device for decoding information on magnetic strips is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,734.
The need to read and decode and save the information on such cards using low cost and portable PDA's has become increasingly evident in recent months. One such application is in reading the custom formats used in US state drivers licenses. To date forged drivers licenses used to purchase alcohol and tobacco do not contain correctly encoded data on the attached magnetic stripe. The described invention can be used to read the 25 various formats in use by US state departments of motor vehicles and display the physical description recorded on the magnetic stripe. Liquor stores, bars, and law enforcement agencies can use this portable system to determine the authenticity of the identification cards being used to purchase controlled substances.
One unit capable of providing these functions is made by Symbol. Due to the high complexity, high component costs, and short battery life associated with this type of unit, it is of limited practical value in practice and everyday use.